Skid steer vehicles and other vehicles having similar function typically have a number of attachments that may be mounted on the vehicle for performing a variety of tasks. Unlike tractors, which typically have attachments mounted on the rear of the tractor, skid steer type vehicles typically have the attachment mounted on the front of the vehicle where it is much more convenient for the operator sitting in a cab to view the working attachment in front of him.
In the past, snow blower attachments have been mounted on skid steer type vehicles. In most cases, the snow blower attachments were originally designed to be mounted at the rear of a tractor. The method of mounting at the rear of a tractor is known as a three point hitch, having two lower links that are spaced apart and generally oriented in a V shape and an upper, centrally disposed link. The links are typically two to three feet in length. A three point hitch necessarily spaces the attachment significantly rearward of the tractor. When such attachments are adapted for use with skid steer type vehicles, the adaptation of the three point hitch necessarily places the attachment well in front of the skid steer type vehicle. Such placement impairs the ability of the operator to see immediately in front of the attachment and makes the skid steer vehicle and attachment as a unit unduly long, thereby impairing operation in close quarters.
Typically, snow blowers have a transverse auger. The auger may have opposed flighting on either side of the center point of the auger. Rotation of the auger then tends to pull the snow toward the center of the auger. A large fan is typically mounted behind the auger. The axis of the fan is typically orthogonally disposed with respect to the axis of the auger. The fan, being a rather large diameter increases the height the of the snow blower attachment, thereby further impairing the ability of the operator in a skid steer type vehicle to see immediately in front of the snow blower attachment.
Further, with a centrally mounted fan, the chute through which the snow is ejected is usually positioned immediately above the large fan housing in the center of the snow blower attachment. Such disposition of the chute again further impairs the ability of the operator in the cab of the skid steer type vehicle or other vehicle to view objects that may be in the front of the snow blower attachment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a snow blower attachment for attaching to skid steer type vehicles and other vehicles that is mounted close to the vehicle and is compact in size with minimal height in order to minimize the impairment of the operator's vision forward of the snow blower attachment.